


Чист в мыслях, словах и делах

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Irony, M/M, Parody, Pedophilia, Pioneers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О лжи государства и лжи отдельного человека. Пионерская АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чист в мыслях, словах и делах

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: P.H. Craftlove

Мама говорила, что Шерлоку повезло. Он родился в 1973, в том году, когда Великобритания «вняла аргументам» Советов и присоединилась к великому братству, став Британской Советской Социалистической Республикой. Вместе с Шерлоком БССР росла, крепла и набиралась сил. Он не мог этим не гордиться.

Из детства Шерлок помнил немногое. Парады на Трафальгарской площади, праздничные красные флаги и улыбающиеся лица британских товарищей. Веселую музыку из репродукторов и сверкающую на солнце латунь труб, на которых играли красивые, тонконогие, одетые в короткие голубые шортики мальчики, чьи красные галстуки победно развевались на ветру.

Он всегда засыпал на руках у матери, пока грузные седые мужчины о чем-то вещали со своих трибун, патетически взмахивая вздернутыми вверх кулаками, но оживлялся в то же мгновение, как в небе расцветали букеты салютов. 

Он помнил, как отец принес домой первый красный значок, сверкающий белой и алой эмалью, с мужественными золотыми профилями посередине. Помнил, как постепенно все окружающие его женщины стали по-другому пахнуть, как все мужчины переоделись в более грубую, но простую и легкую одежду. Помнил запах кожи от новых скрипящих ремней, помнил портрет Ленина, висевший в углу их гостиной, помнил речевки, под которые шагал вместе с другими октябрятами.

Его не могла не захватить эта яркая, новая жизнь, которую, сравнивая со старой, досоветской, называли «светлой». Ему казалось, что на фотографиях прошлых лет все было хуже – небо казалось не таким голубым, деревья были меньше и тоньше, люди - грустнее и уродливее. Советы обещали радость и счастье и давали их сполна. Краснота флагов, развевающихся на углах домов, белизна рубашек нарядных аккуратных школьников, золото позументов и тяжелых портретных рам – все светилось, вызывая улыбки и веселый смех. 

Шерлок с гордостью вступил в пионеры. С жаром и пылом истинно верующего в советские идеалы он произнес заветное: «Всегда готов!». Он был предан Родине, партии и коммунизму не на словах. Тогда, в десять лет, он действительно считал все это правильным. Так говорили мама и папа, и Майкрофт, а им он не мог не верить. Он видел все собственными глазами, и его глаза не врали – в БССР действительно наступило светлое будущее, которому он, Шерлок, мог посодействовать, став самым сильным, самым храбрым, самым добрым.

Только много позже он понял: конец был близок уже тогда. Восьмидесятые, продуваемые ветрами новой эры, бесприютные, со сбившимися стрелками моральных ориентиров, надвигались неотвратимо, предвещая развал и падение великой империи. Золото выцветало, гипс трескался, пыль забивалась в бархатные портьеры, а люди натягивали улыбки только выходя на улицу. На пропахших кислыми луковыми супами кухнях велись разговоры о несостоятельности коммунистического строя и бесполезности нового безликого вождя. Все мельчало, серело, пропитываясь гадкими миазмами грядущей разрухи, но все еще держало форму, как помятая маска из папье-маше для школьного спектакля.

Шерлоку было тринадцать, когда он впервые отправился в пионерский лагерь. Всех остальных детей, ленивых и безалаберных, отправляли насильно, а он захотел сам, четко и громко сообщив об этом шептавшимся о чем-то родителям. Он должен был, это был его долг, как гражданина и пионера, как юного строителя коммунизма, носившего свое звание с гордостью.

Путешествие в поезде, наполненном кричащими, снующими во всех направлениях сверстниками, Шерлок переносил стоически. В вагоне пахло дешевым крепким чаем, продубленными хлоркой простынями и грязной водой. Этот запах окутывал со всех сторон, но Шерлок, тонкий и прямой, сидел, вытянувшись в струночку, на самом краешке нижней полки. Он читал переведенную на английский несколько месяцев назад книгу Гайдара в темно-красном с золотым тиснением переплете. 

Шерлоку не было дела до шумных, визжащих детей и их бесконечной глупой болтовни. Скользя внимательным взглядом по поспешно, с ошибками отпечатанным строчкам, он думал о лагере и о том, что его там ожидает. Он был уверен, все будет как в книжках: верные боевые товарищи и присяга перед знаменем, сбор металлолома и лекции по марксистской теории для младших классов. Их отряд непременно станет лучшим, он сам станет самым лучшим и получит значок за помощь в борьбе за строительство светлого коммунистического будущего в отдельно взятой деревне, стоящей недалеко от фанерных лагерных домиков. Будут и песни у костра, и мудрые наставники, втолковывающие юными пионерам основы коммунистической парадигмы. 

Его размышления прервал пронзительный мальчишеский голос, ломающийся, срывающийся на высоких нотах.

\- Эй, _товарищ,_ что читаем?..

Шерлок поднял глаза от книги и увидел перед собой мальчишку одного с ним возраста, темноволосого и неопрятного. Его рубашка неаккуратными складками торчала из-под ремня мятых форменных шорт, красный, покрытый пятнами галстук съехал набок, а ботинки, расшнурованные до половины, свободно болтались на ногах. Шерлок оглядел незнакомца с ног до головы и поморщился. Этот… диссидент не достоин был носить пионерский галстук.

\- Товарищ? – спокойно повторил он, загибая уголок на странице книги.

\- Плохо слышишь, _товарищ?_ \- мальчишка загоготал и обернулся к своим приятелям, кучкой сгрудившимся за его спиной.

\- Я слышу прекрасно, - Шерлок медленно, с достоинством поднялся и выпрямился во весь свой рост, глядя на мальчишку сверху вниз. Пионерский значок яростно-алой звездой горел на его груди, обтянутой идеально выглаженной белой рубашкой. – Но ты, буржуйское отребье, мне не товарищ. Ты – пыль под сапогами рабочих, истинных строителей коммунизма, и не имеешь права не то что рядом с ними стоять, но даже ходить мимо памятника великому Владимиру Ильичу Ленину!

Мерзкое мальчишеское хихиканье разом стихло. Ребята, темноволосый и его друзья, смотрели в горящие глаза Шерлока чуть ли не испуганно, слушая гремящий на весь вагон чистый голос с благоговейным трепетом. А сам Шерлок, словно на первом в своей жизни параде, почувствовал тот самый, истинно ленинский трепет, который всегда охватывал его, когда он слушал транслируемые по праздникам обращения великих вождей – непереведенные, звучащие дико и странно из-за чужого гортанного языка, но от этого не менее вдохновляющие. Ему казалось, что именно так себя чувствовали герои прошлого, солдаты и рабочие, свергающие иго царской власти, стройным шагом идущие к светлому и прекрасному коммунистическому будущему.

Но, забывшись в экстазе собственного триумфа, он не ожидал, что его оппонент – не-товарищ и не-пионер – не станет отвечать, а просто ударит, низко и подло, в живот, не дотянувшись до лица. Шерлок согнулся, хватая ртом ставший неожиданно горячим воздух, и лишь краем глаза увидел, как в их часть вагона влетает низкорослый светловолосый мужчина, громко и четко спрашивающий:

\- Что здесь происходит?

В голосе взрослого не было ярости, он не кричал и не злился, но в его словах была угроза, такая явная, что, казалось, она, словно пуля винтовки, пробивает твою грудь насквозь. Мгновенно оценив ситуацию, мужчина жестом отогнал прочь жмущихся друг к другу подпевал темноволосого, а его самого легким тычком под ребра вывел в центр, словно выставляя на всеобщее обозрение. С полминуты мужчина молчал, неодобрительно качая головой, а когда заговорил, в его голосе сквозило такое разочарование, что даже Шерлок почувствовал себя виноватым.

\- Ты поступил низко и подло, Андерсон, ты понимаешь это? Недостойный пионера, отвратительный поступок… Что говорится в Законах, ты помнишь? Если забыл, я тебе напомню: «Пионер чист в мыслях, словах и делах». Не понимаешь? Я повторю: «…чист в мыслях, словах и делах», ясно? Знаешь, почему? Знаешь, зачем это нужно? Ты помнишь слова великого Ленина? «Дети, подрастающие пролетарии, должны помогать революции». Ты чувствуешь? Ты понимаешь, что это про тебя, про твоих товарищей? Ты что, думаешь, ты еще молод, тебя это все не касается? Ошибаешься! Для коммунизма, для нашего общего дела, не существует возраста, вклад каждого товарища ценен! Поначалу маленький, он должен становится все больше и больше, вливаясь в грандиозное строительство светлого будущего, как ручей в полноводную реку! А теперь давай вспомним с тобой еще одну строчку Законов: «Пионер – друг и брат всякому другому пионеру и комсомольцу». А разве так поступают со своими братьями? – мужчина повернулся к Шерлоку, дышащему все еще тяжело, но уже нашедшему в себе силы выпрямиться. – Что ты должен сделать, Андерсон? – мужчина мягко улыбнулся Шерлоку и вновь обернулся к темноволосому.

\- И… извиниться? – мальчишка проблеял это слово так, будто галстук затянулся на его шее петлей удавки.

\- Правильно. Итак, я жду, - мужчина сделал шаг в сторону и скрестил на груди руки, глядя, как Андерсон, бледный точно мел, семенит к Шерлоку и что-то невразумительно мямлит, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. – Громче! Я не слышу! – сказал мужчина, повысив голос всего на полтона, но его слова прозвучали так, как будто он по-настоящему закричал.

\- П-п-прости м-меня… - Андерсон потупил глаза и остался стоять с протянутой рукой, ожидая приговора Шерлока.

Мужчина, смотревший до этого только на темноволосого мальчишку, повернулся к Шерлоку. Синь его глаз из предгрозовой превратилась в весеннюю, яркую. Он улыбнулся одними глазами и коротко подмигнул, будто приглашая Шерлока поиграть в веселую игру.

\- Я принимаю твои извинения… - ровно сказал Шерлок и после паузы добавил: - Товарищ.

\- Вот и хорошо, - мужчина подошел к обоим мальчикам и положил руки им на плечи. – Борьба за мир во всем мире выиграна в отдельно взятом вагоне. Меня зовут Джон Уотсон, я буду вашим вожатым, - сказал он и протянул Шерлоку руку, а потом, положив ее обратно на плечо Андерсона, что-то тихо говоря, отвел его в сторону, на прощание улыбнувшись Шерлоку еще раз. 

Шерлок не хотел подслушивать, но все равно слышал каждое слово, обращенное к темноволосому мальчишке: «Неужели ты так ничему и не научился за прошлый год? Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что извинения - это еще не все?». Услышав последнее предложение, Андерсон ощутимо вздрогнул, как будто его ударили. Плечи мальчика поникли, а ноги, кажется, подогнулись, но Шерлок уже не смотрел на него и не хотел видеть того, что с ним происходит.

Снова устроившись с книгой около окна, он смотрел на стремительно проносящиеся за окном пейзажи, и думал о новом знакомом, товарище Уотсоне, настоящем строителе коммунизма и истинном ленинце.

***

Заезд в лагерь, распределение по комнатам и придумывание названий для отрядов прошли в каком-то тумане. Шерлок даже не успел разобрать свои вещи, просто скинул сумки на первую попавшуюся кровать, застеленную потертым голубо-белым покрывалом с торчащими из плотной ткани толстыми нитками. Казалось, еще минуту назад пионеры, юные строители коммунизма, орущей гурьбой, толкаясь и крича, вываливались из поезда, и вот уже они уже стройным рядом стоят рядом с Джоном Уотсоном на общей линейке, слушая длинную и преувеличенно бодрую речь начальницы лагеря, товарища Хадсон, немолодой, но очень бойкой женщины. 

Выкрикивая вместе со всеми слова придуманной несколько минут назад речевки и гордо произнося название своего отряда, Шерлок скашивал глаза чуть влево, глядя на Джона, неожиданно оказавшегося совсем рядом с ним, настолько близко, что короткие рукава их рубашек соприкасались. Вожатый смотрел только вперед, но Шерлоку казалось, будто он тоже украдкой смотрит на него темными в сгущающихся сумерках глазами.

А на следующее утро было все точно так, как представлял Шерлок: побудка под звуки горна, завтрак в просторной столовой с огромными, слегка пыльными окнами от пола до потолка и псевдодорическими гипсовыми колоннами у входа, кружкѝ, знакомство с товарищами из других отрядов и… Джон, всегда Джон, везде Джон. Шерлоку казалось, что их вожатый раздваивается, становится многоруким и невероятно быстрым - куда бы он ни пошел, тот уже был там – отдавал указания, рисовал с октябрятами большой плакат к какой-то годовщине, о чем-то разговаривал с руководителем фотокружка, подкручивал колки у старенькой рассохшейся гитары. Он был везде, словно дух этого места. Казалось, будто сам лагерь вдруг ожил, воплотившись в улыбчивого светловолосого человека с темно-синими добрыми глазами. У Джона были сотни дел, десятки знакомых, он, похоже, знал всех и каждого и к каждому относился с теплотой и вниманием.

Шерлок не мог не признаться себе, что товарищ Уотсон его восхищает. Эта доброта, это искреннее следование советским идеалам, эта непоколебимая уверенность делали из вожатого настоящего бойца, предводителя, лидера. Именно о таком наставнике Шерлок мечтал, именно такого человека он хотел видеть во главе своего, самого лучшего, даже несмотря на присутствие недостойных товарищей вроде Андерсона, отряда.

В какой-то момент, ближе к полудню, когда энтузиазм юных пионеров и октябрят слегка угас, и многие разбрелись по отрядным домикам спасаться от жары, Джон опять оказался рядом с Шерлоком, но на этот раз он был расслаблен, отдыхал так же, как и все прочие. Увидев его, Шерлок застыл, не зная уйти ему или остаться, но Джон похлопал по траве, приглашая его сесть в тени рядом с ним, и облокотился на пахнущую нагретым на солнце деревом стену какого-то сарая.

Шерлок опустился рядом мгновенно и завозился, пытаясь придумать, с чего начать разговор, но Джон заговорил первым. Он спрашивал его о школе и родителях, о коммунистических кружках и Майкрофте, рассказывал истории из своей давней, докоммунистической жизни, намеренно окрашивая их в грустные серые тона. Шерлок слушал, затаив дыхание, крутя в пальцах тонкие и ломкие зеленые травинки. Джон смеялся и жестикулировал и, когда он случайно задевал рукой руку или ногу Шерлока, тот опускал глаза, глядя на свои припорошенные летней пылью сандалии и чувствуя, как щеки заливает предательски яркий румянец. 

Когда через несколько часов начало смеркаться, Джон хлопнул Шерлока по плечу и весело проговорил:

\- Ну что, боец, пойдем? Наши, наверное, нас уже заждались, да?

Шерлок в ответ коротко кивнул, но не осмелился придвинуться ближе. 

***

Шерлок знал, что за глаза его называли «уотсоновским любимчиком», но не обращал на это никакого внимания. Дни шли за днями, лето катилось, жаркое, затканное маревом горячего воздуха, и им с Джоном… было хорошо. Да, именно так. Конечно, это было неправильно, все пионеры равны перед знаменем и присягой, и Джон не должен был выделять его из остальных, но Шерлок не мог его обвинять. Он действительно стал лучшим из лучших – хотел стать и стал. Он был быстрее, умнее, сильнее, он так же, как и Джон, тратил все силы на то, чтобы поучаствовать в каждом мероприятии, и всегда выходил победителем во все соревнованиях. Он тянул за собой отряд, но понимал, что остальные и в подметки ему не годятся.

Все мальчики, его сверстники, были легкомысленными, ленивыми отпрысками буржуазных семей. Они носили плохо проглаженную форму, трудились спустя рукава, опаздывали на праздничные линейки и нарушали правила. Последнее раздражало Шерлока больше всего. Их общая комната даже после отбоя была наполнена смехом, свистом и шелестом упаковок запрещенных жвачек и чипсов. Когда же наступала тишина – это значило, что вся ватага – одиннадцать человек без одного – тайком выбиралась из корпуса, чтобы искупаться в ближайшей речке. Звонкие и громкие днем, эти мальчишки, словно тени, выскальзывали за огороженную территорию и неслись к воде, скидывая себя пропитанную дневным потом одежду.

Несколько ночей Шерлок радовался блаженной тишине и покою, а потом задумался о том, что поступает неправильно. Как же так, он, пионер, покрывал недостойное поведение товарищей, тогда как Советы учили их, что нужно действовать на благо Родины, коллектива в общем смысле, а не отдельно взятой группы. Коммунизм не подразумевает личностей и личных привязанностей, общее дело стоит только на том, что каждый, полностью и без остатка, отдает себя служению заветам общества и большинства. Так должен был поступить и Шерлок.

В одну из ночей он выждал несколько минут, а потом отправился гордой и уверенной походкой к домику вожатых, где спал Джон. Шерлок был уверен, что поступает правильно, он знал это наверняка.

Товарищ Уотсон выслушал его доклад с самым серьезным выражением лица и кивнул в конце так весомо, что не осталось сомнений: виновные будут наказаны. Он задал только один вопрос:

\- Почему же ты не пошел с ними?

Шерлок задохнулся от негодования. В первую секунду у него не нашлось слов, чтобы описать то, что творилось у него на душе, то, о чем он думал и то, что чувствовал. Но Джон и не ждал ответа. Он посмотрел на его лицо, освещенное полоской яркого оранжевого света, льющегося из-за приоткрытой двери вожатского домика, и покачал головой.

\- Шерлок, ты все сделал правильно. Не знаю, поступил бы я так в твоем возрасте… Но ты молодец, ты справился, ты верно расставил приоритеты. Ты прав, и я придумаю соответствующее наказание для твоих товарищей. Завтра. А сейчас… почему бы и нам с тобой на один вечер не расслабиться. До завтра. Никто не узнает. А мы не будем нарушать правила, просто хорошо проведем вечер. Ну, что думаешь?

Румянец так стремительно прилил к щекам Шерлока, что в одно мгновение прохладный ночной воздух стал колючим и жарким. На его грудь навалилось что-то теплое, похожее на большое пуховое одеяло и придавило так, что он не смог даже поднять голову, чтобы, отвечая, посмотреть Джону в глаза.

\- Но… тогда же мы будем как они… Это… недостойно…

\- Нет! Нет, нет, нет, нет, - Джон бесшумно прикрыл рассохшуюся деревянную дверь и подошел ближе к Шерлоку, обхватив его руками за плечи. – Они – это они, а ты со мной. Ты ведь доверяешь мне?

Шерлок горячо закивал еще до того, как до него дошел смысл слов Джона. На земле не было человека, которому он доверял бы больше. За прошедшие несколько недель Джон не раз доказывал свою преданность партийному делу и коммунистическим идеалам, не раз разговаривал с Шерлоком по душам, не раз позволял ему убедиться в том, что он, как настоящий коммунист, чист и прекрасен, всецело предан Родине и Советам.

\- Ну, вот и хорошо, - продолжил Джон. Он положил руку на плечо Шерлока и, несколько опасливо оглянувшись, подтолкнул его в сторону леса, чернеющего прямо перед ними. – Все будет хорошо, все отлично, все замечательно, - напевно бормотал Джон, пока они шли между высоких сосен, прокладывая путь в редком подлеске.

Шерлок молчал, какая-то неловкость и непонятно откуда взявшееся смущение стеснили его грудь, а Джон, поначалу говоривший о чем-то отвлеченном, тоже затих, оглядываясь по сторонам и слегка нервно стискивая плечи Шерлока левой рукой. В лесу было тихо, даже комары не зудели над ухом, и холодный ветерок с реки делал воздух холодным и влажным. Вдалеке пели ночные птицы, кусты и верхушки деревьев слабо шелестели в темноте, а палая хвоя ложилась под ноги мягким ковром. Свет полной луны, лившийся с небес, растворялся под кронами высоких деревьев.

Джон оглянулся в последний раз и остановился.

\- Здесь, - пробормотал он и, подняв взгляд на Шерлока, улыбнулся, продолжая чуть громче: - Садись. Мы всего лишь побудем здесь недолго, а потом вернемся обратно, и ты ляжешь спать, хорошо?

Шерлок кивнул и сел прямо на землю, глядя, как между стволами деревьев сверкают, словно драгоценные камешки, горящие окна их лагеря. Джон опустился рядом с ним, а потом придвинулся ближе, устало выпрямляя спину и потягиваясь. От его большого, взрослого, сильного тела веяло теплом и уверенностью. Рядом с ним Шерлок ощущал себя маленьким и хрупким, словно веточка, готовая сломаться в любой момент. 

Джон устроился поудобнее и будто бы невзначай вновь положил руку на плечи Шерлока, обнимая и притягивая его к себе. Вслух он сказал только: «Прохладно», а потом снова замолчал, не двигаясь и не поворачивая головы.

Они сидели рядом достаточно долго, пока левая рука Джона не скользнула на бедро Шерлока и не осталась лежать там, горячая и большая, излучающая тепло и силу. Шерлок боялся пошевелиться, боялся издать хоть звук, его будто парализовало. В горле пересохло, а рассудок отказывался понимать, что происходит. В голове не было ни единой мысли, тело было пустым, словно скорлупка грецкого ореха.

Джон повернул голову и наклонился к Шерлоку так близко, что тот смог почувствовать на своих щеках его горячее дыхание.

\- Знаешь, Шерлок, ты такой… - внезапно ночную тишину, словно шпионский нож, вспорол детский крик, отчаянный и громкий. Джон дернулся и, тихо выругавшись, мгновенно подскочил на ноги. – В корпус, быстро, - скомандовал он Шерлоку, а сам кинулся куда-то в глубину и темноту ночного леса.

Кое-как, почти не ощущая своего тела, Шерлок поднялся и на трясущихся ногах поплелся вперед, к огонькам, праздничным хороводом мерцающим вдалеке.

***

Все оказалось серьезнее, чем кто-либо мог предположить. Один из мальчишек, самый слабый и худенький из всех, чуть не утонул, в темноте заплыв слишком далеко от берега, но вовремя появившийся Джон смог его спасти. И теперь перед всеми стояла нелегкая задача – с одной стороны товарища Уотсона необходимо было строго наказать, потому что его подопечные нарушили правила и чуть не поплатились за это жизнью. С другой, - наградить, ведь он спас человека. Обсуждение решено было вынести на всеобщий сбор.

Все кончилось строжайшим выговором и угрозами лишения партийного билета, а все потому, что Шерлок, красивый и стройный, освещенный лучами яркого летнего солнца, пробивающегося сквозь слегка пыльные окна большого актового зала, выступил с речью, достойной самого Ленина. Он защищал и оправдывал старшего мужчину так яростно, что ни у кого не осталось сомнений в том, что мир, коммунизм и светлое будущее стали бы намного хуже без отставного военного врача, а ныне вожатого, Джона Хэмиша Уотсона. Пыл и энтузиазм Шерлока заразили и дирекцию, и остальных вожатых, рукоплескавших ему, словно главе партийного съезда.

Один Джон молчал, не сводя с него немигающего взгляда темных, глубоко запавших глаз, в которых только вначале, на одно мгновение, когда Шерлок только вышел на сцену, мелькнул страх. 

Шерлок не подошел к Джону после общего сбора и со скоростью пули вылетел из актового зала, как только его отпустили не перестающие восхищаться его способностями взрослые.

Ему было страшно. Он не знал, почему, но ему было страшно.

***

Он избегал Джона столько, сколько мог, но тот сам нашел его, чтобы «серьезно и обстоятельно» поговорить. Разговора не получилось. Шерлок упорно смотрел в землю и на все вопросы Джона отвечал молчанием, не находя в себе сил, чтобы заговорить. Они раз за разом проходили мимо главных ворот лагеря, слушая долетающие до них далекие крики и детский смех, но ничего не менялось.

Джон начал издалека. Он говорил о коммунистических идеях и образе идеального пионера, чуждого гендерных и возрастных различий, а потом, как выслеживающий жертву хищник, стал постепенно сужать круги, но его фразы становились все более размытыми и неясными. Шерлок не понимал, чего от него хотят, и желал только одного – уйти, но послушно следовал за Джоном по поросшим утоптанной травой тропинкам.

Наконец Джон замолчал, и на его лице появилась натянутая и злая улыбка. 

\- Пойдем в тень? – сказал он ласково, и Шерлок кивнул, сам не понимая, зачем и почему.

Джон улыбнулся еще шире и подтолкнул его к дверям здания актового зала, старого, с отвалившимися кусками лепнины и штукатурки, того самого, где еще недавно решалась судьба вожатого, товарища Уотсона. 

Внутри было пусто и оглушающее тихо. В сухости пыльного, спертого воздуха кружились миллионы пылинок, оседающих на потертые бархатные кресла с дырами в обивке, на бордовый тяжелый занавес и сцену с обклеенной пленкой кафедрой посередине.

Шерлок прошел внутрь, не задумываясь, словно какая-то незримая сила гнала его вперед. Возможно, это были тяжелые, громкие шаги Джона, неумолимо раздававшиеся за его спиной, словно метроном, отсчитывающий последние секунды. В самом конце, около сцены, Шерлок, будто узник, которого подвели к расстрельной стене, повернулся, и тут же оказался притянут к горячему сильному телу и притиснут к деревянному помосту. 

Джон лихорадочно гладил его по спине и плечам, целовал его волосы и щеки, обжигая дыханием широко распахнутые глаза и оставляя на коже мокрые холодящие следы. Словно в забытьи, он шептал:

\- Мой хороший, мой сладкий, я так долго тебя ждал… Ты такой красивый… Такой красивый… 

Кровь прилила к щекам Шерлока, двигаться и дышать стало трудно. Он обмяк в руках Джона тряпичной куклой, безучастно уставившись вдаль, на огромный портрет мужчины с жидкой светлой бородкой и темными узкими глазами. Он не помнил, кто это такой, не помнил, как зовут его самого, и думал только о том, что ему холодно.

Джон целовал его, и Шерлок отвечал, неумело, неловко, не понимая как должны соприкасаться языки и губы. За первым в его жизни поцелуем последовал второй, более глубокий, затем третий, четвертый, пятый. Джон терзал его губы, пил их, наслаждался нежными, невинными касаниями, а его руки расстегивали пуговки белой форменной рубашки. 

Шерлок не смотрел на Джона, боялся смотреть и мог только приподнимать и опускать руки, когда вокруг его груди скользили крупные сильные ладони. Его рубашка полетела на пол, и на шее остался лишь красный пионерский галстук, алеющий на фоне бледной кожи, как пламя прощального лагерного костра. Джон целовал его шею, ключицы, теребил губами, а затем и зубами, соски, но Шерлок ничего не чувствовал. Ему казалось, что все нервные окончания под его кожей атрофировались, оставив после себя только снежный, замораживающий холод. 

Джон оставлял синяки от зубов на его груди, терзал, пытаясь добиться ответной реакции, но дыхание Шерлока даже не участилось, его грудь вздымалась и опускалась спокойно и плавно. Разозлившись, Джон рывком сорвал с него короткие шорты, почти сломав пряжку широкого пионерского ремня. Измочаленная темная ткань складками собралась у тонких щиколоток и измазанных травой сандалий, но Шерлок даже не попробовал прикрыться. Не дернулся он и тогда, когда Джон спустил к коленям его хлопковые плавки, а потом развернул спиной к себе, укладывая животом на грязную, покрытую отпечатками десятков ботинок, сцену.

Намного позже Шерлок понял, что шок, притупивший все ощущения, спас его. Он не почувствовал как в его тело врываются, наполняя до предела и растягивая, смазанные слюной пальцы, не ощутил, как их заменяет член, хотя несколько часов спустя он плакал от невыносимой боли. Он просто лежал на сцене, словно препарируемая лягушка, и смотрел, как легкий сквозняк перекатывает по доскам длинные нитки серо-бурой пыли. Занавес и забытые декорации к какому-то спектаклю – куски картона, разрисованные большими красными звездами – дергались в такт неведомым, неощущаемым толчкам, сотрясающим тонкое, хрупкое тело. 

Наверное, если бы Шерлок был чуть старше, понял бы сразу, что происходит, если бы смог это сформулировать, он бы сопротивлялся, но сейчас был не в силах. Если бы это был другой человек, не Джон, не тот, кто казался недостижимым и идеальным, он мог бы догадаться. Если бы его разум не застлали пафосные, громогласные фразы о долге, чести и настоящем товариществе, о пионерской дружбе и добре, он вел бы себя совершенно по-другому, но туман словесной позолоты и алых лозунгов не позволял ему видеть ясно.

Будь готов!

Всегда готов!

Шерлок готов не был.

Все закончилось очень быстро. Движения Джона стали судорожными и рваными, он несколько раз втянул через стиснутые зубы воздух и кончил, выходя из тела Шерлока одним широким ленивым движением. Восстанавливая дыхание, он смотрел, как Шерлок негнущимися руками натягивает нижние белье и смятые, порванные шорты, все так же бездумно и слепо глядя в пространство. Казалось, он просто задумался, ушел в себя - его безмятежное лицо не выражало ни боли, ни злости, ни смятения. Ни одной эмоции из тех, что можно было ожидать. Отходя на пару шагов, чтобы дать Шерлоку поднять с пола рубашку, Джон подумал, что гордится своим маленьким оловянным солдатиком.

\- Ты ведь никому не расскажешь? – он обхватил Шерлока за плечи и наклонился к самому его лицу. – Это наш с тобой маленький секрет, да?

И, дождавшись, пока Шерлок кивнет, Джон потрепал его по волосам и усмехнулся.

\- Вот и умница. Молодец. Владимир Ильич мог бы тобой гордиться.

Надевая рубашку сверху на помятый красный галстук, Шерлок снова кивнул, слабо и безвольно улыбаясь.


End file.
